


Good Together

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for stydia-fanfiction on tumblr.<br/>Stiles and Lydia overhear the conversation Scott and Kira were having in Eichen House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Together

“Give me what I want!” Valack shouted through the glass, causing Lydia to take a step back, automatically reaching for Stiles’s hand to pull him along with her. Her hand slipped in between his callused fingers, tugging insistently until he backed up with her.  
“What Lydia?” he asked, leaning down to whisper so Valack couldn’t hear them, his nose brushed her ear for a moment. She shivered.  
“Maybe we should do it, he has information that we want…”  
“I don’t know, I don’t like him”  
“Stiles-“  
“Yeah yeah I know, just because I don’t like him doesn’t mean we shouldn’t consider it” he pouted. Lydia smiled fondly and looked back toward the doorway.  
“How about we ask Scott? If he really needs the information, then I’ll scream, if he thinks it’s a bad idea, then I don’t”  
Stiles stared at the doorway, as though waiting for it to speak and give them an option more to his liking, but sighed and agreed, placing his hand in between Lydia’s shoulder blades and guiding her down the hall.  
Now Lydia wasn’t a girl who needed to be guided, or even who liked to be taken care of, but something about the way Stiles was with her just made her so…content. She wasn’t sure why, if Aiden had ever tried to do what Stiles did she probably would have been insulted, but she wasn’t. She thought it was because Stiles wasn’t doing it because he didn’t think she could take care of herself, its just who he was. Always looking out for others.  
She was about a step in front of him, his hand still on her back, when they were nearing the end of the hallway. She heard the sound of her heels clacking against the cracked cement floor, Stiles breathing, and the voices of Scott and Kira floating down the hall. She focused on the words being said…  
“Those two, they’re pretty good together” she heard Scott say, and her breath caught in her throat. She stopped in her tracks, throwing her hand back against Stiles’s chest, forcing him to stop as well.  
Stiles opened his mouth like he was going to talk but Lydia shook her head forcefully and held her finger to her lips, pointing at the archway, then to her ear. He rolled his eyes at her, but stood behind her, dutifully and silently.  
“Yeah they are” Kira answered.  
“No super strength, or samurai swords, but they stay alive” Scott mused. Lydia took a deep breath in; they were talking about her and Stiles. For a moment she had thought they had been talking about Malia and Stiles, which although she was fond of Malia, made her stomach twist and her chest ache to think about. Lydia glanced back at the spastic boy to see that he too was now interested, one hand absent mindedly coming to rest on her shoulder, leaning forward with his entire body so that his chest was pressed against her back, close enough that his breath was tickling her cheek.  
“He still likes her doesn’t he?” Kira said. Lydia heard Stiles suck in a sharp breath, felt his hand tense on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her skin. She tensed, eyes going wide and eyebrows nearly taking off into orbit as she listened on.  
“Yeah…but its different now” Scott answered, Lydia wasn’t sure what to make of that. Obviously Stiles liked Lydia, they were friends, they hung out all the time…unless it meant a different kind of like. Lydia wanted to laugh out loud, her thoughts sounded like those of a sixth grader.  
“You should have seen the way he used to be around her” Scott continued, a smile in his voice. Lydia smiled too, remembering the goofy spaz he used to be, constantly trying to impress her, she almost even missed the buzz cut. Stiles let out a puff of air against her neck  
“Was it bad?”  
“It was a little bit obsessive, but not all bad,” Scott said fondly. Lydia found herself nodding slightly, he was right, it wasn’t all bad…in fact looking back, none of it was bad. It was innocent. She missed when he was innocent. When he hadn’t delved so deep into the darkness. When he wasn’t weighed down by the guilt for her best friend’s death. When he didn’t carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he was simply Stiles. Not Stiles who was once possessed, or Stiles who didn’t trust anyone, or Stiles who was broken beyond repair.  
“Did you know Lydia used to pretend not to be smart?” Scott said, causing Lydia to flush, her cheeks flaming red as she remembered how she used to be.  
“Our Lydia?”  
“Yeah, Stiles was the only who knew”  
At this Stiles loosened his grip on her shoulder, hand dropping down her arm, his fingertips brushing hers. Lydia turned her head to look at him, her lips parting and eyebrows slanting up. Stiles bit his lip and smiled sheepishly. Lydia laced her fingers through his, squeezing his hand.  
“How?”  
“He paid attention. He listened to her. He remembered” Scott said. The conversation died off, moving onto supernatural topics, but Lydia couldn’t find it in herself to step beyond the archway and face them now. She turned around, coming face to face with Stiles, and pressed her lips together in a little smile.  
“Come on, lets go get what we can from Valack, they sound busy” she said. Stiles nodded quickly and went back with her down the hallway, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. 

The night had been a spectacular disaster. Sure they had gotten some sort of information from Valack, but it wasn’t really anything they couldn’t have figured out by themselves. And Kira had had some sort of…electrical melt down. They had dropped Kira and Scott off at Scott’s house and were headed back to Stiles’s place. Lydia had insisted they go over the little information they had gained, and they figured having the use of his computer and investigation board could help.  
They rode in silence, Lydia still thinking about what she’d heard Scott say, running the conversation over and over again in her head, working out all the different meanings, and even finding herself trying to work out what certain phrases could have meant with a different voice inflection.  
She kept wondering what Stiles was thinking. He was alternating between staring at the road, fingers tapping more than usual against the steering wheel and opening his mouth like he was going to say something, but never actually saying anything.  
They arrived at the Stilinski residence and exited the jeep, both silent as they walked up the stairs. Lydia made a beeline for his dresser, closing the door of the room before Stiles came in. This was a learned routine; he didn’t even try to go in before she did. She moved toward his dresser, where she had an extra set of comfy clothes for long research and study nights. In fact, almost everyone had a change of clothes kept at Stiles’s house, Lydia, Scott, and Malia, even Kira. She quickly shed her dress and slipped the flowy t-shirt over her head and pulled the leggings over her legs, rapping twice on the door to signal it was safe to come in.  
She sat cross-legged and barefoot on his bed, scrolling through her phone and playing with the end of her braid as he shed his hoodie and toed off his tennis shoes. He peeled his gray t-shirt off; Lydia tried not to stare, in favor of a white one, and tossed it in his hamper. Lydia thought she saw a red mark on his shoulder, but it was covered before she could be sure. He took two huge steps and sat down on the bed, reaching over Lydia to the nightstand and dragged his computer to his lap.  
“What are you doing?” Lydia said, uttering the first words between the two of them since Eichen.  
“Looking something up”  
“Whatcha looking up?”  
“Copies of that book” he said, scratching at his ear.  
“Any luck?”  
“Nope” he said, putting a pop on the p.  
“We could just make copies. There’s a machine in the library” Lydia suggested, stretching out and crossing her feet as she lay back against the wall.  
“And once again, you prove you are a goddess among mortals Lyds” he said, shutting the lap top with a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall with her.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes; Stiles closed his eyes and folded his hands on his stomach. Lydia watched. When he closed his eyes he looked about five years younger. He looked like the boy Lydia had ignored all those years, the boy she wished she had given the time of day before everything went to shit.  
Thinking about young Stiles got her thinking about what Scott said again…and she knew it was going to eat her alive unless she brought it up, and hey, they had kissed before and it didn’t make them awkward, she was sure they could move past a conversation about this too. So she took a deep breath, and left her fate to whatever gods or beings controlled the universe, if any.  
“So Stiles” she started.  
“Mmm?” Stiles mumbled, eyes still closed.  
“What did Scott mean when he said you still liked me?” she said. His eyes flew open and he stared at the ceiling.  
“What do you mean? Of course I like you, you’re like my best friend after Scott” he said.  
“Yeah but he said still” Lydia tried again, sitting up again, pulling her legs up and sitting cross-legged, angling her body toward him.  
Stiles looked at her for a moment, then rolled on his side, back facing her. Lydia rolled her eyes and poked his arm.  
“Stiles” she said. He let out a huge fake snore.  
“Stiles” she tried again. This time he burrowed his head face further into the pillow.  
“Stiles” she said again, this time grabbing his arm and pulling him back to face her. She looked down at him and wiggled her fingers at him.  
“Hi” she said quietly.  
“Hi” he said, the look on his face was one she wouldn’t soon forget. His puppy dog eyes were in full affect, a sad little pouty smile on his lips. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and worried at it, eyes flicking down, his fingers fidgeting with her own that he held in his hand.  
Lydia smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Now obviously wasn’t the time to talk, but she would get it out of him eventually. So, instead of saying what she really wanted to she pulled her hand from his grasp and hopped up from the bed. She walked, swaying her hips purposefully, toward his investigation board and stopped in front of it, one hip thrown out to the side, and picked up his white pencil.  
“Lyds, what are you doing?” he called from behind her, she could hear the sheets and pillows shifting as he sat up.  
“Piecing some things together,” she said, tapping the pencil against her chin, staring at the board intensely. Stiles crept up behind her, standing again directly behind her. His hand slithered up to the center of her back and he pushed, so she turned to face him.  
“Thanks” he said, giving her a look like he had in his room that night Kira was taken by Barrow, then dipped down to kiss her cheek. Lydia felt her cheeks grow warm, and had to try hard to suppress the idiotic smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
“No problem” she said, turning back to the board.  
“What about that kid from school? We haven’t seen…what’s his name? Josh? In like three days” Stiles said, arm reaching around her to point at the picture of a junior in their AP Calc class.  
“Probably” Lydia sighed, drawing a little star by the picture, marking him as a possible Chimera. 

Three hours later Lydia was slinging her purse over her shoulder and trudging down the stairs. They had narrowed down some more possible chimeras and relayed their plan to copy the book to everyone in the pack.  
Stiles followed her dutifully down the stairs, his heavy footsteps echoing through the empty house.  
“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay?” Lydia yawned, glancing around the dark room.  
“Yeah, you have all your make up and stuff at your house. Next time I’ll give you more warning” he chuckled. Lydia smiled and opened the door. Stiles followed her to her car and the pair stood outside the driver’s door.  
“Hey Stiles?” she said.  
“Yeah?”  
“You know, we are pretty good together,” she said. Stiles grinned, grazed her arm with his fingertips, and laughed quietly.  
“Yeah, we are” he said. Lydia gave him a big, full mouth and teeth smile before getting into her car and driving home. She hadn’t figured out what Scott meant exactly tonight, but she was pretty sure she knew, and she could not be happier.


End file.
